Days
Number of Days on Swimmer's Survivor as of their latest SS6 departure: 1. »»»» Malcolm Freberg - 100 2. »»» Russell Hantz - 88 3. »»»» Stephen Fishbach - 83 4. »» Brett Clouser - 75 5. »» Purple Kelly - 72 6. »» Courtney Yates - 68 7. »» Lisa Whelchel - 67 8. »» Kim Spradlin - 65 9. »» Pete Yurkowski - 64 10. »» Angie Layton - 62 10. »»» Tyson Apostol - 62 12. »» Matt Elrod - 51 13. »» Andrea Boehlke - 47 14. »» Laura Alexander - 46 14. »» Lex van den Berghe - 46 16. »» Candice Woodcock - 45 16. »» R.C. Saint-Amour - 45 18. »» Brenda Lowe - 44 18. »»» Fabio Birza - 44 20. » Chelsea Meissner - 39 20. » Abi-Maria Gomes - 39 20. » Sugar Kiper - 39 20. » Sandra Diaz-Twine - 39 20. » Nick Stanbury - 39 20. » Rob Mariano - 39 20. » Colby Donaldson - 39 20. »» Gervase Peterson - 39 28. » Kat Edorsson - 38 28. » Ken Hoang - 38 30. »» Brandon Hantz - 38 30. » Danni Boatwright - 38 32. » Natalie Tenerelli - 36 32. » Krista Klumpp - 36 32. »» Sierra Reed - 36 35. » Corinne Kaplan - 34 36. » Amanda Kimmel - 33 37. »» Jay Byars - 32 37. »» Julia Landauer - 32 37. » Ian Rosenberger - 32 40. » Francesca Hogi - 30 41. »» Danielle DiLorenzo - 29 42. » Colby Donaldson - 28 43. » Stephenie LaGrossa - 27 44. » Sherri Biethman - 25 44. » Carter Williams - 25 46. » Reynold Toepfer - 24 47. » Troyzan Robertson - 23 48. » Cirie Fields - 27 49. » Coach Wade - 19 49. » Tom Westman - 19 51. » Abi-Maria Gomes - 18 51. » Benry Henry - 18 51. » Katie Hanson - 18 51. » James Clement - 18 55. »» Zoe Zanidakis - 17 55. » John Cody - 17 55. » Cirie Fields - 17 58. » Eddie Fox - 14 58. » J.T. Thomas - 14 58. » Ozzy Lusth - 14 61. » Ashley Underwood - 13 62. » James Clement - 12 63. » Allie Pohevitz - 11 64. » Kelly Sharbaugh - 8 64. » Natalie Bolton - 8 66. » Stephanie Valencia - 6 66. »» John Cochran - 6 66. » David Murphy - 6 69. » Frosti Zernow - 3 69. » Bobby Jon Drinkard - 3 Trivia *Russell got 7th both times he played, ironically he is ranked 7th in number of days. *Lisa is the only person in the top 13 to have not played in SS2 *Malcolm was the first person to ever reach 100 days, He reached it the exact day of his elimination in SS6 *Spencer/Cochran is the only player to ever be voted out first twice